Returnable bulk containers come in two general classifications: sleeve packs and knock downs. A sleeve pack includes a pallet, a sleeve and a top cap. Sleeve packs are the most commonly used returnable bulk container in Europe, South East Asia, and South America. Engineered sleeve packs have superior shipping efficiency, hygienics, ergonomics, and reverse logistics, making them the best bulk solution for many applications. Specifically, sleeve packs provide: Shipping Efficiency—maximum amount of product per trailer load; Reverse Logistics—require less return freight; Hygienics—can be cleaned and sanitized (required for pharma, medical, caps & closures, and food); and Safety and Ergonomics—often safer, easier to use.
To assemble and disassemble a sleeve pack today, there are two options to retain (i.e., lock) the bottom portion of the sleeve to the pallet and the top portion of the sleeve to the top cap. These include: (1) a passive interference fit, and (2) an active latching mechanism.
The passive interference fit lock generally creates an engagement between the reusable sleeve and pallet and top frame. The active latching mechanism locks them in place. Recently developed active mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/039,040, filed Sep. 27, 2013, titled “Spring Loaded Latching Mechanism for Sleeve Pack Assembly,” by Orbis Corporation, Oconomowoc, Wisc.
In distribution chains today it is common for products to be handled multiple times before they are put out for display, such as on shelves. Today, if there are multiple small orders on one pallet, these orders must be delivered in reverse order of their picking or selection. (Last In, First Out). For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a supplier first collects the items 11, 12, 13 to be palletized via a forklift 20 having spaced apart tines. This is typically accomplished on a single pallet 25 and typically in a warehouse. Next, as shown in FIG. 2, the items are stacked for transporting in trucks or railcars. This is often accomplished by stacking multiple pallets 25, 26 with their goods or items 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 thereon to maximize the truck/car loads for transport and shipping. Finally, once at the retailer's, customer's, or purchaser's place of business, as shown in FIG. 3, the palletized goods 11, 12, 13 must be unstacked from the pallets 25 and broken down to fit onto carts 21 that can maneuver within the retail outlet and shelved/displayed.
This approach is, of course, inefficient, costly and can, at times, be unsafe. Again, with multiple small orders, the order of unloading the products is controlled by the order of selecting the products. As a result, the present invention was developed to improve upon this supply process.
Further aspects of the invention are disclosed in the Figures, and are described herein.